


Positive

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post Beach Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles listens to the household return to routine, though he struggles with finding any positives.





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Hank runs equations in his head. Breakfast is toast with water, because the pain medications upset his stomach. Charles scans his thoughts and listens for the others returning to routine. 

Apparently his last experiment is useless, because of miscalculations. Hank sees it as another setback for nothing positive can happen to them now. At least he gets the toast right. 

If he combs deeper, he can pick up on some of the calculations. Even deeper are fantasies of being rewarded for his discoveries. Deeper and deeper is a human Hank, though it shrinks more and more. 

Nothing positive happens anymore.


End file.
